


Winners and Losers

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam is too sore for their usual fun, so Gabriel proposes a game.





	Winners and Losers

A fluttering of wings was all the warning that Sam got before he was wrenched from almost-sleep. He’d gone to bed thinking that Gabriel was busy, that he would have a night to catch up on the sleep he’d been losing ever since starting this relationship-thing with the angel, but apparently he’d been wrong.

Gabriel maneuvered Sam so that he was laying on his stomach, Gabriel draped on top of him.  The angel began peppering kisses along his neck and shoulders as he rutted against Sam’s plump cheeks, groaning in anticipation.

“Gabe-unf,” Sam said into the pillow.  “Too sore for sex…”

Gabriel stopped the movement of his hips, remembering exactly why Sam was  _too sore_.  His kisses moved up Sam’s neck to his ear, nibbling affectionately before he whispered, “Then let’s play a game.”

Swiftly and easily, Gabriel flipped Sam over, laying next to him on the bed.  The fingers of one hand trailed down Sam’s bare chest, tickling the sensitive skin there.  “We’ll just do handies tonight, but the first one to come loses.”

Sam sighed, knowing how much Gabriel loved his games and that there was no way he could talk his way out of the game and into sleep.  He rubbed a hand over his face, his dick already filling at the touches Gabriel was giving him.  “What’s the winner get?”

“To top tomorrow night,” Gabriel answered simply with a grin.  Sam looked over at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

“So let me get this straight,” Sam said, suddenly very awake.  “If I can make you come first, I get to fuck you tomorrow?”

Gabriel grinned, leaning over to peck Sam on the lips.  “Key word there is  _IF_ , Sammy darling.”

Sam grinned back, nodding. “You’re on.”

They laid back on the bed, getting comfortable as Gabriel laid out some ground rules.  “One hand only, back stays on the bed, no using feet or anything else to distract.  Good?”

“Good,” Sam replied, mentally preparing himself.  He was going to win this; he was determined to fuck Gabriel, hard.

“And….Go.”

As soon as the word left Gabriel’s mouth, their hands found each other’s cocks.  Sam figured he was at an advantage – Gabriel had come to see him with an already hard dick, whereas Sam was just now getting excited. Of course, the angel knew exactly how to touch Sam to make him swell, but still.  A head start was a good thing, right?

They worked their magic over each other, knowing just where to touch and squeeze and roll on each other’s cocks to ensure the most pleasure.  At one point, Sam removed his hand from Gabriel’s dick, making the angel shoot him a confused look, but Sam was licking his palm quickly before returning to his task.  

The wetness made Gabriel grunt and he quickly followed suit, but Sam still had the upper hand. Gabriel’s hips had started to jerk upward with Sam’s hand movements, a telltale sign that he was getting close. Sam was thinking hard about dead puppies and naked grandmas, anything to ensure that his orgasm wouldn’t come before Gabriel’s.

Sam slid his palm over Gabriel’s helmet, knowing that it was extra sensitive, especially when he was close. Gabriel whined in the back of his throat, his hand trying to work Sam as much as possible but getting distracted by the pleasure in his groin.

Sam’s head turned to watch Gabriel’s face, looking for the scrunch of his eyebrows that would signal the beginning of his orgasm.  He bit his lip, holding back his pleasure as best he could when he saw it, the scrunch that he was looking for.

Sam’s hand gave one last pump before squeezing Gabriel’s balls just a bit too hard, letting them go at just the right time for Gabriel to yelp at his release.  Sam milked his cock, smiling to himself and letting the pleasure from his angel push him over the edge as well.  

They laid there, panting for a few minutes as they finished up, Gabriel finally letting out a frustrated moan.

“I can’t believe you beat me…” he lamented, making Sam laugh.

“Sorry, Gabe.  I promise I’ll go easy on you tomorrow…” Sam replied, grabbing a shirt from the floor next to the bed and cleaning them up. When they were no longer sticky, he laid back down, fluffing his pillow.  

“Now, I was nearly asleep when you got here,” Sam started.  “I’d love to get back to that.  Care to cuddle for a bit before you get back to your angel stuff?”

Gabriel chuckled at Sam’s request, kissing his hunter on the cheek.  “I’ll cuddle you any day, sweetheart,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Sam and nuzzling into his neck.  Sam could have sworn he felt soft feathers stroking his face as he fell asleep, his angel knowing exactly what would bring Sam peace and quiet after his playful interruption.


End file.
